


Chores

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [5]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!

"Abigail," Power Girl called into the living room. 

"What?" 

"The dishes, it's your turn this week." 

Abigail smacked her gum bubble, "No it's not." 

"Fine..." Power Girl rubbed the bridge of her nose, struggling to keep herself from shouting. "You'd probably take forever to get it done anyways." 

"Are you saying I'm slow?" 

"No, not at all," she allowed herself a clever little smile, "since the snails crowned you their queen." 

Abigail kicked out of the sofa, "Okay that's it!" 

In a blur colourful lights the kitchen and dishes turned sparkly clean. 

"Wait, did you just...?" 

Power Girl grinned, "Yup."


End file.
